


Le prestige de l'uniforme

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Deputy Derek Hale, Flirting, M/M, Stiles is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>koazu won the second place in my give away and they asked : "Let’s say Sterek maybe a cop or firefighter au? Thank you so much!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le prestige de l'uniforme

"And you call yourself my son?"

The tone is light, playful even, and Derek snickers privately at his desk.

It’s not the first time that he hears the Sheriff tearing his son a new one for not following in his footsteps.

And for becoming a fire-fighter, of all things.

Derek must have been less discrete than he thought, because Stiles leans against the door-frame of his father’s office and says a little bit too loudly for it to be innocent, “What can I say, Pops, I wanted to play with the big hose.”

 

The Sheriff chuckles before telling Stiles to close the door and Derek tries not to choke on his coffee.

The Sheriff’s son is a delectable pain in his ass—though not exactly the delectable pain he wants and craves, but it has to do for now—, particularly when he participates in those God-forsaken calendars as the model for July and December.

When all he wears on the Summer picture are little shorts with a donut pattern

and he winks at Derek during the whole month of July, asking him if he has a summer craving that needs fulfilling.

Good God, combining the worst cliché about cops with Stiles’ ass in those shorts … 

Illegal, no matter what the sheriff says, and Derek needs to go and take a break;

He is most definitely not eating a donut with his tea, thank you very much.

It’s not a donut if there is no filling, right?

—-

“ _I love your irony_ ”

Derek blinks at the post-it stuck to his computer when he comes back, along with a phone number.

Instead of calling, he decides to send a text.

“ **Who is this** ”

not even 10 seconds later, he receives a reply.

“ _Your favorite hero of course_ ”

“ **The Flash?** ”

“ _Nooooo_ ”

“ **Weird, I’m pretty sure you’d have the same stamina** ”

“ _Bunny has some bite in him, me likey_ ”

“ **Bunny?????** ”

“ _Don’t think I am not fantasizing about your bunny teeth, Deputy_ ”

“ **…** ”

“ _Have I stunned you silent with my wit and charm?_ ”

“ **You misspelled stupidity** ”

“ _Don’t try to outsmart me, it only makes me want you more_ ”

Derek pauses, his fingers hovering over his phone. How seious is Stiles about this—because this is Stiles, he just knows it, nobody would make his title typed sound so dirty—about this flirting?

Truth be told? Derek could be persuaded for a couple of dates before doing the nasty in the back of the fire station.

There is something about Stiles, about his body in the uniform and about his brains, that really computes well with Derek.

But he doesn’t want to be a notch on Stiles’ axe—not a euphemism—, that won’t be enough for him.

Derek is all in or all out—always was, always will be.

“ **How do you want me?** ”

Stiles seems to ponder the question—until his next text pings in.

“ _Fuck you I almost came in my uniform_ ”

“ _Any way you’d have me, Derek Teasing Hale_ ”

“ **Not calling me Deputy anymore? *^*** ”

“ _… Is that your emoticon for puppy eyes?_ ”

“ _Because I love it_ ”

“ **Please?** ”

Oh this is fun.

“ _For fcuk’s skae_ ”

“ _Be at the Epoch at 7, DEPUTY_ ”

“ **Is that an order?** ”

Derek can’t even try to deny the tingles down his spine at the mere thought of Stiles standing tall and taking his commanding voice while they fuck each other’s brain out.

“ _Not so fast, young padawan_ ”

“ **As you wish** ”

“ _Is that a counterquote?_ ”

“ _I’m in love_ ”

“ _See you tonight, Derek_ ”

“ _I’ll wear the donut boxers ;)_ ”

The little shit.

Derek hopes he’s not too attached to said boxers—they’re going to end up ripped from Stiles’ body.


End file.
